


Mission Accomplished?

by Kree_Queen_of_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Thirsty Blake, featuring Yang's abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Queen_of_Trash/pseuds/Kree_Queen_of_Trash
Summary: It was an indisputable fact that Yang Xiao Long was hot. Anyone who could see could tell. Still, sometimes it caught Blake off guard just how attractive Yang was. Especially when she was doing pull ups with nothing but a tank top and baggy athletic shorts on.





	Mission Accomplished?

It was an indisputable fact that Yang Xiao Long was hot. Anyone who could see could tell. Still, sometimes it caught Blake off guard just how attractive Yang was. Especially when she was doing pull ups with nothing but a tank top and baggy athletic shorts on. 

Currently the two girls were training in small gym in their own housing of Atlas Academy. The school had been gracious enough to give the party all rooms for two. It had a small kitchen, dining room, and lounge combined. There was also a small room for training. 

Training that for the past few days Blake hasn’t always been able to do. After the destruction of Gambol Shroud, training was hard sometimes. Nevertheless the group was all training together to help each other. Jaune was teaching Oscar what looked to be a martial art that helped take down people bigger than you. Blake assumed Jaune created as a child for fending off his sisters. Ren and Nora weren’t so much fighting brutally as they we’re pushing each other to a limit. They honestly couldn’t get more cute. Ruby was using a pole to practice ways of maneuvering Crescent Rose.

The reason the crew had been stuck here for a few days was that Ironwood was a hard man to talk to. With the world on the brink of war he has been working nonstop. The group waited nonetheless.

Now Blake sat in the small gym looking at Yang. Yang had phenomenal form and grace while pulling up. Her face tightened ever so slightly on every pull. Her muscles moved in a hypnotic way. And don’t even get her started on Yang’s abs. You could catch a peak every pull. While Sun had impressive ones, they didn’t seem to compare to Yang.

“You’re gonna make a puddle. Whether if it’s drool or not.” Blake jumped. Weiss was standing next to her, wearing a tight white tank top and blue and white yoga pants.  
Accompanying the look was a smirk that said ‘really’? Blake’s face went redder than their team leaders cloak. Blake turned away.

“Shut up.” Blake responded pointly. She had just been caught staring.

“I don’t get why you’re nervous. I mean you two are practically as much a couple as Ren and Nora.” Weiss sat down next to Blake and offered a water bottle. Blake took it and mid sip realized the joke of Weiss giving it to her. She lowered the bottle and glared. Weiss sent a wicked smile in return.

“It’s more complicated than that. Yang and I only just reconciled our friendship,” Weiss snorted at friendship. Blake moved on not caring. “We haven’t even talked about everything yet.”

“Well if you wanna talk with her, now is your chance because she is leaving and the rest of us need to finish.” Sure enough Yang had dropped from the bar and was walking out, lifting her tank top to wipe her face. Blake and Yang had arrived an hour or two earlier than the others. Weiss patted Blake’s back.

“You can do this.”

 

Blake stood outside of her and Yang’s shared room. She thought of knocking only to remember that it was her room too. Blake took in a deep breath and went over her words and plan. She would first sit with Yang and then would explain why she left. She would then apologize until Yang stopped her and hear how Yang felt. Then Blake would confess about how she felt at Beacon and picking Yang and just how much Yang meant to her. Then, well Blake didn’t know but she felt she could do this. Oh boy was she wrong.

Blake opened the door only to find Yang standing there, pulling her tank top over her head. Blake got a perfect view of Yang’s muscles. Her extremely defined six pack. Her python like biceps. Her strong shoulders. The way her sweat made her glisten in the strong white light of the room. Finally Yang pulled the shirt off and turned to look at Blake.

“Oh, hey Blake!” Her voice was like a cool breeze in a warm summer day. Blake was aware that Yang had spoken. Blake was aware Yang knew she was there. Only problem was that her mind didn’t seem to process very well. Her current inner monologue was ‘SHIT SHIT SHIT! ABORT! HOLY FUCK! HER ABS!’

‘SAY SOMETHING’

‘WHAT?!?!’

‘PLAN THE PLAN’

‘WHAT PLAN?!??!?’

‘I DON’T KNOW JUST SAY SOMETHING SMART!’

“Uhhmm, yes?”

‘NOT THAT!’

‘I PANICKED!’

“You okay Blake? You look really red. Are you sick?” Yang took a step closer, still shirtless. How the hell could someone sound so concerned and kind while looking this hot. Yang raised her hand to Blake’s forehead. 

Blake finally snapped out of it. She took a quick step back and stared wide eyed at Yang. Yang’s hand was still hovering mid air and she looked more confused than ever. She cocked her head to the side. Blake cleared her throat. 

“I think we should take about everything and Ab-dam, I mean Adam!” Blake spit out. Yang relaxed and stepped away and sat down on her bed. She rubbed her neck.

“I guess you’re right.” She patted the spot next to her. Blake sat down. “I’ll start.” And she did. 

As Yang talked about her pain and all Blake started to space out. She was staring at Yang. 

‘God those arms and that body. Whose idea was it for Yang to wear shirts? Whoever it is I need to fight them. To be under all that power and muscles. To feel that chest against my own. And to trace those solid rocks she calls abs. I bet she could pin me down with one hand and the other could make me scream. God her lips, she once showed me she can tie a cherry stem with her tongue, I wonder if it’s still just a good… she isn’t talking. Why has she stopped? Wait’

“Yang?”

“Mmhh?” 

“Did that- did I say all that out loud?”

Yang was completely red and silent but she nodded, wide eyed.

“Oh okay. If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna jump of the side of the city.”

Blake stood and before she could take a step to the door something pulled her back. She found her back against the bed and her arms above her head. Hovering above her was Yang, still red faced.

“Y-y-you mean pinned like this?” She tried for a cocky smile but it was more goofy. Still Blake was pinned and blushing hard. She gulped and nodded. 

“Ye-yeah exactly.” 

“G-good. Blake, I, uh, just, ummm, can I, uhg!” Yang was nervous. Yang Xiao Long, was nervous! Because of Blake! Blake didn’t know why but she started laughing. Yang’s face fell. She looked sad like a kicked puppy. Blake realized her laughter could be insensitive. Yang’s grip loosened and she sat back. Blake quickly propped herself up on her elbows. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I just think its funny.” Blake choked out. 

“Why’s that?” Yang said still upset.

“Because you’re Yang Xiao Long! A sexy ass, confident woman! And somehow I make you nervous? I mean you’re you! I’m the one who should be blushing and flustered. I mean the girl of my dreams wants to kiss me!” Yang looked up at that last part.

“Girl of your dreams?” It seemed her cocky confidence had returned. Blake rolled her eyes.

“Yes you gorgeous sexy idiot. Now come here.” Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and pulled her down. 

Both of their eyelids flutter shut as there lips connected. While it hadn’t been the plan, it still seems to have worked out in Blake’s eyes. At least now she didn’t need to only wonder what Yang could do to make her scream.


End file.
